The invention relates generally to a carrier for a pair of skis.
More particularly, the invention relates to a ski carrier in the form of a strap which is attached to longitudinally spaced locations of a pair of superimposed skis to be transported. Such a strap is preferably attached to the skis forward and rearward of the ski bindings.
Ski carriers consisting of a carrying strap and two fastening elements for attaching the strap to the skis are known in various forms. The fastening elements may consist of bands or loops, and one of the fastening elements normally engages the skis forward of the ski bindings while the other normally engages the skis rearward of the bindings. The carrying strap is designed in such a manner that the skis may be suspended from a shoulder of a person carrying the skis.
The known ski carriers have the drawbacks of being cumbersome when detached from the skis and of taking up much space when stored in ski clothing. Therefore, these ski carriers are seldom or never used. The skis are thus carried on a shoulder or under an arm while walking, e.g., to a ski lift or an alpine railway. These methods of carrying the skis are not only uncomfortable but also dangerous, especially when walking along icy streets and paths while wearing ski boots made of synthetic resin. Neither hand, or at most one hand, is available to break a fall when carrying the skis on a shoulder or under an arm so that injuries can easily occur. Furthermore, such methods of carrying the skis pose an extreme danger in the usually crowded railway and ski lift stations due to the possibility of head injuries to fellow passengers.